Mi huracán
by Locurita
Summary: Un huracán lleno de sensaciones palpita en el cuerpo de Harry. Tiene nombre propio, Harry sabe muy bien que su huracán se llama Ginny Weasley... Esto fue un regalo para Yanii, y ahora lo comparto por aquí. Gracias.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, obvio. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi huracán<strong>

La escucha respirar fuertemente; él está asombrado por generar tales sentimientos en ella. Descubre un inusual brillo en su mirada, insinuando algo más. La observa minuciosamente, sus manos aún rodean su cuello, su boca emite leves suspiros mientras las rendijas de su pequeña nariz se abren aleteando, como si estuviera esperando algo de su parte. Harry sonríe con malicia, una que casualmente nunca poseyó. Mira hacia sus tentadores labios carnosos y como si de un corto comercial se tratara la ve pasarse lentamente la lengua por ellos y terminar mordiéndose con suavidad el labio inferior.

Tiene completamente en claro lo seductora que puede llegar a ser, pero aquella escena le permite volar hasta el cielo. Está con ella en un simple pero íntimo momento y no logra conectar ideas en su cerebro, no puede moverse porque lo enceguece esa pelirroja muchacha, nubla sus sentidos. La mira sabiendo que ella es la obra de arte más preciada que posee, una obra que puede amoldar a su gusto, puede sentir más allá de lo que ve, puede tocar, lo tiene permitido, puede explorar, jugar y hasta puede enloquecer con ella, por ella.

Su corazón da un vuelco, ella le devuelve una sonrisa pícara y se acerca cerrando sus ojos. Él imita su actuar y nuevamente siente un revuelto infernal pero agradable en todo el cuerpo. Tiembla al posar sus labios sobre los de ella. La besa y le trasmite calma, pero el huracán que se aloja en sus entrañas le impide estarse quieto, quiere algo más. Se encuentran solos, sabe que puede intentar otra cosa distinta. Introduce su lengua en la boca de su amante, quien le sigue el juego exacerbada… Pronto pasa a ser ella la que domina aquel vaivén en la danza de sus labios hechos, al parecer, el uno para el otro.

El primer paso está dado y la necesidad de aire se hace presente. Por aquel momento, él comienza a notar cómo su sangre se concentra en un lugar específico mientras ella jadea entre besos en busca de oxígeno. Cuela sus manos por debajo de su camisa. ¡Exacto, la camisa del colegio! Aún están en aquel aula vacía que los aleja de ojos acusadores o curiosos. Pasaron meses volando desde que su noviazgo es la noticia universal allí, pero hay personas que se empeñan en molestarlos.

—Harry… —pronuncia separándose de sus labios y acercando su boca a un costado para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo sensualmente— no deberíamos estar haciendo esto… No aquí.

—Lo sé, Ginny… —murmura él, con voz ronca, totalmente motivado por el remolino que arrasaba con sus pensamientos, quiere poseerla allí mismo y su cuerpo envuelto de incontrolables espasmos se lo pide a gritos.

No deja que ella se aparte, la vuelve a atraer y la besa con fervor repartiendo el dulce néctar de sus labios en cada porción de piel que descubre. Merodea su boca por su blanquecino cuello, por sus hombros plagados de pecas y a medida que estira perversamente un poco más del cuello de la camisa de ella, va consiguiendo más terreno en aquel campo de batalla. Ginny no lo detiene y eso le ayuda a proseguir. Por el contrario, ella está decidida a dejarse llevar, sin importar la adrenalina que corre por sus venas debido al riesgo de ser vistos. Comienza a desabrochar la camisa del moreno con torpeza, palpa su pecho poblado de pequeños vellos casi transparentes. Harry aleja su rostro y la mira con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ella advierte timidez y sonríe. ¡No puede amarlo más, explotaría su corazón por tanto sentimiento! Lo besa con arremetida pasión, y él se desarma ante ella. Nada, absolutamente, podría detenerlos.

Aquel huracán lleno de sensaciones palpita en el cuerpo del chico y está decidido a descargarse con furia sobre aquella que le provoca nacer a revoltones en su interior, crecer desmedido y embravecido por ella.


End file.
